Love Love Love
by Seba20
Summary: Porque tú me amas, y sabes que yo ya no te amo. Ya no puedo amar. [SpaBel]


_Wulas, llego con este nuevo fic :3 como promesa_

**Disclaimer:**

_ + Lenguaje confuso, releer y releer no creo que sirva de mucho, pero aún así, disfruten de la lectura_

_ + Fic netamente inspirado en la canción homónima de OMAM. Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya_

_ + Feliz cumpleaños Annssmi! Te dedico este fic, ya que me inspiré también de uno tuyo e.e (9 de Julio :B)  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Love.<em>

_Love._

_ Love._

_Querido y Amado, pero no correspondido, Antonio:_

Te escribo mediante carta porque encuentro una manera lúdica y nostálgica para contactarme contigo. Me recuerda a los tiempos en que estábamos a tu cuidado, esas tardes pacíficas, suaves, de la eterna primavera, el alegre verano, los nostálgicos otoños y los melancólicos inviernos junto a ti, junto a ti y a Romano, y a mi hermano. Junto a todos.

Aún así, estar junto a ustedes no significa que hubiese estado cerca. Algo así como una lejanía cercana, una cercanía lejana. Una amistad, o más aún, una confidencia que pende de un hilo, sin embargo, tal hilo es grueso.

Difícil de entender, ¿no?

Por eso mismo te escribo, a ti, Antonio. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, España. Te escribo porque quiero que conozcas mis sentimientos.

Comenzaré con una pregunta. Aunque de pocas palabras, con una gran profundidad. Es algo que te lo he expresado hace tanto tiempo, no la pregunta, si no más bien el sentimiento en sí, tan ruidosamente callada, he gritado tan fuerte para mis adentros esto.

¿Por qué?

Te preguntarás... ¿Por qué "¿por qué?"? Que lo convertiríamos en algo redundante, en algo redundante que sigue sin explicarnos nada. Una explicación sin rodeos, pero tampoco de una dirección en concreto.

Ergo, mis explicaciones se separaran y diferenciaran demasiado de las tuyas, aunque bastante cercanas. Tus pensamientos, a viva voz para tus adentros.

Ya ves, voy en el noveno párrafo de esta carta, la cual he comenzado hace pocos años, hace siglos.

Y te seguirás preguntando al llegar a esta parte, porque sí, te enviaré esta carta, y te llegará, y eso no quiere decir que la tendrás, porque ¿la entenderás cuando te llegue?, ¿serás capaz de comprender, aunque sea de forma torpe, esta larguísima, pero con una corta pregunta, carta?

Bien, llegado el momento de la lectura, creo que he dado muchas vueltas. Una cara bastante grande para un país un poco pequeño.

Te pregunto un por qué, para saber también un cómo y un cuándo.

Respóndeme, Antonio. Y no, no España, si no tú, Antonio, ser, aunque seas la misma persona.

¿Por qué has de amarme ahora, cuando yo no te amo?, ¿por qué tuve que adorarte y amarte, cuando tú no me amabas?

¿Cuándo será el día en que ambos nos amemos al mismo tiempo?

¿Cuándo será el día en que ambos no nos amemos al mismo tiempo?

Ha de ser el destino, quizá. O nuestra vida como países.

Empero, esto duele, pero debe de doler a ti, porque yo no te puedo corresponder.

Raro, o común, que no nos correspondamos cuando nos amamos. ¿Acaso es mi venganza, acaso te robo el corazón, sin que quiera, al ser que tú hurtaste el mío anteriormente, hace pocos años, siglos atrás?

¿Seré simplemente mala, será una venganza de mi corazón roto por milenios, y ahora que tú me amas, yo robo tu corazón?

Fugazmente, rápidamente un largo suspiro. Un liviano suspiro que demuestra nuestra pesadez interior.

¿Estoy divagando de nuevo?

No lo creo. Sé que todo lo que diga, aunque no tenga mucho en común con el tema del "amor" y el "¿por qué?", se conecta con lo que te hablo.

O te escribo, como quieras interpretarlo.

Siento un peso al no corresponderte, al no preocuparme de lo que le pase a tu corazón amorosamente, sin embargo, el peso es liviano, aunque no pueda cargar con ello mucho más.

Lo siento, pero no lo siento, y tú tampoco lo sientes. No hemos hecho nada para deber disculparnos. Ambos.

Aunque si vemos el dolor que tuve que soportar durante estos pequeños largos siglos, el pensar en disculparnos no es irrazonable.

Solo que no podemos comparar tal pequeño dolor con las grandes alegrías.

Me encantaría poder tener el corazón de antes pero... ¿He cambiado, he madurado, o sólo soy una persona mala?

¿Lo seré?

Mala, mala y mala, me repito, y lo sabes. Sabes que me estoy torturando y tú, inocentemente sigues ahí, aún así.

¿Por qué?

Antonio...

No ves que... ¿Ya no podremos tocarnos, mirarnos, sin pensar que nos hicimos, que nos hacemos y que nos haremos, posiblemente, daño?

¡Quiero tocar tus mejillas, acariciarte, sentirte con todo, mi palma, mis dedos, mis falanges inclusive, hasta con las yemas!

Quiero hacer todo eso con amor o amistad mutua. Sin hacernos daño.

Tampoco podré ver tus brillantes ojos, verde oliva...

Me repito

Verde.

Verde.

Verde.

Porque se me olvidan que, tus ojos, son verdes, o quiero olvidar, porque cada vez que veo al espejo, veo verde.

Veo verde, tus ojos.

Veo amarillo, tu bandera.

Veo rojo, tu pasión.

Veo blanco, tu pureza. Otras veces se convierte en verde, o en rojo, incluso a veces veo negro, tus imperfecciones perfectas.

Hablando de ojos... tus ojos siempre han parecido tornar de todos los hermosos colores que podrías imaginar cuando te apasiona algo, azul, rojo, hasta violáceos y grisáceos.

Lo más difícil serán las reuniones, me pregunto, como muchas veces en esta carta, ¿el Tomato Gang será el mismo?

¿Por qué Antonio, tú de todos, puedes verme en las reuniones y solo pueden atrapar, cazar, cautivar también, aunque ya no te ame, mis ojos, aunque yo no lo quiera, y hacen que todo lo demás ya no existiese o sea menos importante?

¿Por qué pasa eso si tú amas y sabes que yo ya no puedo amar?

Antonio. España.

¿Por qué ahora me ves con esos ojos, aquellos con los cuales yo te veía?

Sí, hablo tanto del verde (Verde. Verde. Verde.) como de la forma de los ojos.

No, Toni, no gatunos. Ojos apasionados, enamorados, embobados.

Cautivados.

¿Por qué ahora me ves así, si yo no te amo?

Será difícil, pero te pido que olvides ese sentimiento, te acompañaré en el olvido, aunque no lo borraremos completamente de nuestra memoria, porque recordaremos que lo olvidamos.

Pero la mejor opción es olvidar, porque si no olvidamos ya, ahora, será muy tarde, porque de verdad te enamorarías, realmente.

Sinceramente, olvidar será tan largo que lo encontraremos corto, o viceversa, milenios.

Gracias a nuestra maldita condición. Sí, nuestra condición de países.

Países, los cortos y largos siglos se ven así, cortos y largos, pequeños y grandes, años y décadas.

Por favor, olvida esto.

No lo llamo estupidez porque el amor no es nada estúpido, menos el amor entre ambos, y menos, menos el amor que tú profesas, aunque sea a una persona como a mi.

Pero... Olvidemos, antes de que profundicemos el tema, de que vivamos con ello y sea tarde. Ni siquiera pensemos en ello.

Antonio.

España.

Es difícil. Esas veces que yo soñaba con que llegabas en la noche y me abrazabas, fuertemente, y respiraba hondo y corto tu perfume, tu olor. No me podía quedar dormida, porque esos sueños eran tan reales, muy y tan reales que cuando llegaba el alba, sentía que, poco a poco, rápido y desconcertante, dejabas de abrazarme.

Y pasaba, sí, y no eran imaginaciones, eran reales, pero reales no quiere decir que no hayan sido daydreamings, daydreamings porque te ibas al alba.

¿Tendrás los mismos sueños, las mismas realidades, los mismos daydreaming?

Seguramente sí, porque si he ido a tu casa, a tu cama, y te he abrazado fuerte, aunque no he salido de mi habitación.

Sé que me amas, y me sigues amando, pero no te lo puedo devolver. Porque sabes, sabes y sabes como ningún otro que no puedo amarte ya

Me encantan las fantasías, porque he vivido en ellas. Los reinos y castillos y torres y muros. Los eternos y vívidos ocasos anaranjados, que se funden en el próximo añil que se destiñe para volverse a teñir a un azul oscuro. He vivido en esas fantasías.

Fantasías de princesas y príncipes y dragones y amor.

Fantasías de amor. A eso quería llegar. No quiero que fantasees sobre eso conmigo, ya no. Te dolerá.

Te quiero... Pero no te amo, no te puedo amar. Así que, por tu propio bien, para no hacerte daño, para.

No podemos seguir con esto, ¡no puedes seguir con esto, porque yo no te amo!

¡No puedo!

Terminando, casi, pero siendo largo, te dejo de molestar con opuestos y rodeos con una dirección. Te lo preguntaré para mejor entendimiento.

¿Por qué me amas?

No puedo, y lo sabes. Ya no puedo amar... Ya no puedo amarte.

_Tuya, pero sin dueño, tu Belga._

* * *

><p><strong>Alohaaa<strong>

**Waa, Dios, en un principio iban a ser 300 palabras y la avancé a 1.300 n.n ¡voy progresando en mi escritura (y en mi promesa)! Eso sí, creo que empecé a divagar en la narración en el final.**

**Sin embargo, quise hacer todos estos rodeos gramaticales y de narración porque en un cuento que leí de un libro (Historias de Amor y Adolescencia, Leyenda para sus Ojos, bien, un libro foooome, pero ese cuento fue el único que me gustó) y... bien, me encantó la narración, y muchos opuestos que puse fue en inspiración por ese cuento... y esop.**

**Adieu!**


End file.
